Promise
by Pesky.Bluee
Summary: One Shot - Guriburu, Oldrivalshipping. Blue's hero saves her from reliving kidnapping experiences from when she was a child. Tons of fluff.


Promise (story)

A/N: hey everyone! It's been a while. I thought cause it was summer (when I started it, its December now) I'd stop being lazy and write more but there wasn't much success T_T I think I'll keep this story if you guys like it, I know I keep deleting the ones I post but ill try to stop. Anyway, quick short story I wanted to do. One-shot. Warning: fluffy. c: hope you enjoy! Oh, Green is the boy and Blue is the girl. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. D: *cries*

Pairing: Oldrivalshipping, GuriBuru, GreenxBlue, etc.

Chapter 1

Green was growing exceedingly worried.

**(Green POV)**

Normally around this time, that obnoxious woman would come in here asking for money, distract me from the trainer wanting to battle, asking for a free gym badge and being plain annoying. Almost everyday, too.

And right now, I was kind of starting to miss that.

The past few days she's seemed to be more quiet and scared than I've ever seen her, which was slightly worrying me. But today, she didn't show up to the gym at all. I didn't even get a text from her.

Maybe I was overreacting. I mean - I shouldn't care where that Blue is, she's always out and about.

Yet I can never seem to get her out of my mind.

**(Blue POV) **

I sat staring at the clock.

9 minutes.

9 minutes until I was suppose to be taken again.

9 minutes until I'd relive those putrid experiences.

8 minutes. I let out a long breath.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

7 minutes.

I pulled my knees up and held them as comfort. They were the only things I could rely on at the moment. I began to tear up, feeling as hopeless as I was on the day 10 years ago. Well, 10 years and 7 minutes. I closed my eyes, trying to avoid time, but the constant ticking noise only made matters worse. I remembered the brisk walk, having no clue that that very next moment was going to effect me for the rest of my life. I tried to stop the crying but the effort was in effective. I was alone and scared, feeling that soon the minutes that were creeping up on me were going to run out and I'd be back to where I was as a child, kid napped and petrified. I didn't want to relive the memories and pain. I didn't want to feel at that moment how I did then.

(Green POV)

The gym closed early on Wednesdays, so I got the rest of the day off. The whole day I was worried about Blue, but I tried to think about other things. If I called her, she'd tease me, saying things like, "oh, you were worried about me, lover boy?" Or "I'm glad you were thinking about me, sweetie." But I'm not sure if this is just another one of her tricks. I mean, I can tell when she's using her mask, but it hasn't seemed like this is another scheme of hers. I wandered around Pallet -I left Viridian a little while ago- until I realized I was at Blue's front door.

I figured it wouldn't hurt to knock. I can just ask her why she wasn't bugging me today.

I heard a scream for help from inside as soon as I knocked. Panic over whelmed my every thought and emotion. "Blue!" I yelled as I busted her front door open. I ran to her room; it sounded like the scream came from that direction. I opened the door to see her sitting on the floor in a corner, crying. Crying?!

"Get away from me, you can't take me!" She said and stood up. She hopelessly flung her arms in my direction, too blinded by her tears to see that it was only me.

"Blue! Calm down! It's just me, Green!" I said. She looked confused at first, like she was expecting them. She stopped yelling and looked at me, then her clock. She lifted her head to hold back the tears, but just started bawling even more. "Green..." She looked so hopeless, it took me back. I walked over to her and tried to comfort her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She then jumped into my arms, holding on to my shirt. She cried and cried in my arms. I held her close to me. It was a nice sensation, considering I've never really been an intimate person. Despite the situation, I was still slightly embarrassed to be holding Blue, but I did like it.

"They're coming," Blue managed to say through her staggered breaths and outbursts of tears.

I didn't have to ask who she meant. I knew exactly what Blue was talking about. She was referring to the Masked Man, the person who ripped her of her childhood and caused the fear of birds. To make matters worse, I remember the day it all happened.

_Blue's mother was in the kitchen, baking. Realising she was missing a couple of ingredients, she sent Blue down to the store a couple minutes away. Blue agreed, got her coat on and left. As she was walking down to the store, Blue was picked up right off her feet by a gigantic bird. Horrified, Blue gazed up at the bird, who she later realised was the legendary bird Ho-Oh, under control of the masked man. She was then taken to the masked man and kid napped for 3 years. Red, Yellow, and Green were all informed that day that she was missing. _

"It's okay Blue, he's gone, remember? We took care of him." I wrapped my arms around her tighter. Blue shook her head in acknowledgment but continued to sob.

"But... You don't understand," she said. "He promised me he would come back for me right before we sent him through that time warp." Her sentence was clearer now; I didn't have to struggle to hear her broken voice.

"He can't get you. Trust me," I said. I hesitated before adding, "I'll protect you." She stopped crying completely now, only a few sniffs and a couple tears here and there.

"P-promise?" She said, making her sad yet beautiful blue eyes look into mine.

"Promise." I said. I wiped the last tear from her cheek and caressed her face slowly. She was so beautiful, even with tears on her face and in her most vulnerable time. It made me want to hold her forever, feeling her warm sensation on my body and her sweet scent encompassing me. I moved her messy bangs away and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. My cheeks started burning with embarrassment and regret. What did I just do? That emotion quickly changed, however, when she buried her face into my chest. I could feel the heat from her ears and cheeks.

"Thank you for being there for me, Green." Said Blue as she looked back up at me.

I smiled. "Obnoxious woman."

So there's that. I know Green wasn't OC, but I tried my best. And it's not everyday you see Blue crying so he probably felt awkward and out of character so cut me some slack okay ; - ; I hope you liked this, I tried to make it as non cheesy as I could. XD anyway review and tell me what you think! :3


End file.
